


You're the best thing (6 O'clock in the morning)

by StrawberryLane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, delivery man Percival, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Credence likes his job. It's good, has routines and rules he can follow, the work hours are good, if a bit early sometimes.  The best part about working part time in the grocery store's bread section though?The delivery man who comes around every day at 6 o'clock in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, sometime last month I posted a stucky fic and said I was gonna clean out my drafts. Then I didn't write another word until half an hour ago, (nearly a month later. Go me). This is another one of those drafts (if I can call it a draft. The only words I had written in the document was "Credence likes his job. Delivery man," which isn't a lot to go on when you return to the document months after first having written those words to try to remember what on earth that awesome idea you had actually was. But I'm rambling. The point is, this is pure fluff and I'm sorry it's so short, but I can't be bothered to think of an actual story behind these two meeting and Credence's crush. I just wanted it to be short and sweet. 
> 
> Happy Easter, if you're into that sort of thing. If you're not, then I hope you have an awesome regular Saturday!

Credence likes his job. It's good, has routines and rules he can follow, the work hours are good, if a bit early sometimes. The only drawback is that he has to deal with angry, entitled customers, usually old ladies way past their prime, but that's about it. His coworkers are all nice, helpful people and he enjoys working alongside them. The best part about working part time in the grocery store's bread section though?

The delivery man who comes around every day at 6 o'clock with his many boxes of factory made bread. The delivery people can usually handle themselves just fine – many of them have had their jobs for ages longer than Credence has had his own and it would be embarrassing and unnecessary for Credence to try to tell men twice his age how to do their job – but this particular delivery man, although kind and nice to everybody, seems to make a point of seeking Credence out, to make sure Credence knows he's there. Most of the others just nods a greeting before beginning to stock the shelves with the different brands of loaves they brought with them and Credence leaves them to it. Percival though, he makes a point of calling straight to the phone Credence carries with him during work hours to make sure it's Credence himself who greets him at the door.

Credence isn't sure if this is a new thing, or of it's something Percival has done with everyone who's ever had Credence's job before him. Regardless of whether it's a new thing or not – and whatever it might mean if it is, in fact, new – Credence finds that that one 6 o'clock phone call is the highlight of his day. That mellow, low voice on the other side of the phone informing him that Percival has arrived at the door and is waiting to be let inside always leaves him smiling and eager to rush to see the man. He doesn't, of course. Running to see the delivery man would be undignified. Walking briskly, however, is not.

So that's what Credence does. He walks briskly along the corridors until he reaches the loading bridge where Percival and his truck are waiting. Percival is always waiting for him with a million dollar smile plastered across his face, one that makes Credence blush and break out into his own smile, even if he tries not to. Smiling isn't for people like them, Ma says. Smiling is for sinners, she says, whatever that means. But Percival doesn't treat smiling like it's something bad, only like it's something to, well, smile about. Because his smile usually gets bigger when he sees the smile on Credence's face, which makes Credence's smile turn even bigger and then they stand there like two fools until Percival remembers he has a job to do and needs to be at another store with another load of bread in an hour's time.

They usually walk back into the front part of the store in an amiable silence. They don't speak much, they never do, and Credence hardly knows a thing about the other man other than the fact that his name is Percival and he's older – that much is obvious from looking at him – and he works for a bread company, delivering their bread to different stores. That doesn't stop Credence from feeling calm and happy and most of all content, that short time he spends in the man's company everyday except for Sundays. Sunday is the most boring day to spend at work, all because of the fact that Percival doesn't come by.

But today isn't a Sunday, it's a Monday, Percival is walking beside him, hair and clothes impeccably done and styled, even if it's barely 6 o'clock in the morning, and Credence can't stop himself from smiling until his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
